fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Genkerana
|ailments = Webbed Silked Confusion |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Genkerana is a Temnoceran. Physiology Genkerana is a large, primarily violet-colored Temnoceran. It possesses a pair of yellow, spiked, blade-like forelegs that are suggestive of a mantis's raptorial forelegs. It also has four yellow spiny legs which are used for walking. Genkerana sports purple eyes and a pair of large, serrated, retractable mandibles. It has a large spherical abdomen that is adorned with a black stripe and red spots on a yellow background that resemble a smiley face. Abilities Genkerana is able to launch copious amounts of sticky silk to ensnare prey. It then uses its bladed forelimbs to slice up captured prey. Additionally, it can inject hallucinogenic venom via its bite, confusing and disorienting hunters. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Arthropoda *Subphylum: Chelicerata *Class: Arachnida *Order: Araneae *Infraorder: Araneomorphae *Family: Salticidae *Genus: Attus *Species: A. hallucigenia Habitat Range Genkerana is usually found living within the Tarred Craters. Ecological Niche Genkerana is a crafty predator that sits in the middle of the food chain. It usually preys on smaller creatures such as Bnahabra, Kelbi, and Aptonoth. However, its preferred prey item is Petrosca. Genkerana does compete with other predators such as Crambaldon and Phaltarus, both of which pose a threat to the Temnoceran. Crambaldon in particular is known to actually prey on Genkerana, using its head to smash open its exoskeleton and then feed on its innards. Biological Adaptations Like Nerscylla, Genkerana is capable of extending its fangs at an incredible length and force. This can allow it to still capture prey when said prey is at a considerable distance. These fangs contain a hallucinogenic venom that can confuse and disorient prey. Genkerana also possesses mantis-like forelegs that are greatly enlarged and adapted for catching and gripping prey. There is a pattern located on its abdomen that resembles a smiley face. This face-like pattern serves as a warning to other predators. Some hunters that have been affected by Genkerana's venom claim that the face actually moves. Behavior An ambush predator that will readily attack from behind, below, and above. Genkerana does not actually spin a web, but rather finds a large enough crevice and lines the inside of it with silk. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Capture Guru, Critical Eye +1, Negate Tar |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Capture Guru, Critical Eye +1, Negate Tar |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Claw Slash': Genkerana growls and then slashes the hunter with one of its forelegs. Deals a minor amount of damage. **'Double Claw Slash': Genkerana performs a downward slash with both of its forelegs. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Body Slam': Genkerana stands up on two of its legs, and then falls on top of the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Jumping Body Slam': Genkerana backs up a bit before jumping at the hunter, landing on top of them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Silk Shot': Genkerana stands up on two of its legs and aims the tip of its abdomen at the hunter. It then launches three globs of silk at the hunter in rapid succession. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Webbed. If it misses, it will land on the ground and remain there for a minute. If a hunter steps on it they will be inflicted with Silked. *'Mandible Snap': Genkerana extends its mandibles and then snaps at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes Confusion. **'Walking Mandible Snap': Genkerana extends its mandibles, walks forward a bit, and then snaps at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes Confusion. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Turf Wars *Vs Petrosca: The Temnoceran stares down the Neopteron, extending and brandishing its massive mandibles. Petrosca backs up before attempting to fly away. However, Genkerana lunges at Petrosca, catching it in midair with its mandibles. Genkerana then slams Petrosca against the ground as it lands. Afterwards, Genkerana proceeds to violently shake Petrosca like a dog playing with a chew toy before slamming it down on the ground a second time. Winner: Genkerana Notes *Its forelegs and abdomen can be wounded. *When low on stamina, its web shot attack will fail. It will also trip and fall on its back after every attempt at launching itself with its web. *It will feed on carcasses to regain stamina. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Temnoceran Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Silked Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko